Republic of Terminus
Republic of Terminus Etymology The Republic of Terminus was named because it was first settled on the planet Terminus. The planet was named due to it being the farthest any human had gone prior to it's colonization, with Terminus meaning the End of the Line Geography The planet Terminus features multiple continents. They are North Carson, South Carson, Angeles, Vagen and Roma They were named these for multiple reasons. North and South Carson were named after the man who led the expedition to colonize the planet. Angeles, Vagen and Roma were named after different places on Earth that many of the people who came to this planet were from. History Around 2388, a fleet was sent, totaling with around 436,000 thousand men, women, children and soldiers from Earth too find a new planet to colonize. It was led by Robert Carson who had gone the farthest he could too find a new planet to settle on. Eventually they landed on the planet called Terminus, which was named that due too it's distance and with nothing else had been beyond that planet at that time. They built their first city, which was Terminus City. For many years they were successful, also colonizing the neighboring planets of Iamara, Jenya, Orbis and Tenebre, along with their many moons. Space ships and many other things were made by themselves during that time They were successful at first until the collapse happened. While mining, some people had found a strange vault that was ten feet under the ground. They had explored the vault and found out that the vault was a crashed ship and was used by an unknown alien race. As they were searching it, they hit something by accident, awakening the thousands of aliens on the space craft and awakening thousands of other spacecraft and it's habitants. They alien race, the Calaics, had quickly found out what was happening and wanted too reclaim their planet. They took over most of the planet quickly, taking out the small towns and rural areas barely used. The Venatores, although not as advanced, were very big in numbers and were able to overrun most places they attacked. The nation had realized this and had started to build defense for it's cities. Some had worked but others had failed. The cities that survived were New Vegas, Makin, New Carson, Clarkson, Kilriv, New Ceres, and Verkan. Other cities, like Talron, Alkosta, Nessa, Lorye and other cities were almost saved but eventually were overran. At the end of the war, over ten million had been killed and most of the main planet had been lost. Many citizens, resources and other things were saved thanks too evacatuation efforts too the cities and other planets. Eventually outposts were rebuilt in places lost that were of significance, including mines, cities, military bases etc. The main planet, Terminus, is a habitable Water planet, holds 5,421,000,000 Billion people people living in it. It is much like earth, being habitable too have humans live on it and it's biomes and animals are much like it also. Iamara is also a water planet, also the biggest out of the colonized planets. It use too just be a dusty planet like Mars but has been changed. It holds a population of 4,858,000,000 billion people. Jenya is a planet that although smaller then the rest of the planets, one of the most vital. It is a Iron Planet, featuring almost no core at all but is full of iron making mining operations there very useful. It's population is all of the miners, who work there but are normally living in space stations above it and on a base on Jenya's moon, Colossos. The total population of miners and there family orbiting the planet and living on it's moons are 89 million. Orbis is a moon converted into a habitable planet but with it's problems. It is smaller compared too the two planets and is all cold, with it mostly being made of Tundras, Forests, and other cold biomes. It holds a population of 2,936,000 Tenebre is a lava planet which holds many minerals that is mined by Terminus. It holds a population of 500 million, with most of them being miners and their families, working on the job. Many of the people live on special cities on the planet, as opposed to Jenya's people living offplanet. Government The Terminus government is a Federal Republic, conisting of multiple states and counties throughout the entire nation. It is led by President Joel Williams and Vice President Thomas Jackson. It's national affairs are mainly done by the President, who is able to sign in laws or start projects. The Vice President is the overall leader of the Federal Assembly. The Prime Minister deals with most International Affairs and Foreign Relations. He also is commander in chief of the army. The cabinet is full of aids for the President and Prime Minister to help them if needed. Economy The economy of Terminus is very rich and large. It relies heavily on mining operations on Jenya and Tenebre. The wood sector on Orbis and Terminus also get them some money. The main currency is the Terran Credit. Military The United Forces of Terminus, or called Guardians by it's people, are the main fighting force of Terminus. They are a very effective fighting force but are low on numbers, especially compared too other militaries. The total size of the active military is 28.45 million, with 7.5 million in the Army, 8.2 million in the Space Navy, 9 million in the Home Guard and 3.75 million in the Space Marines. There is also another 16 million Reserved soldiers, normally put too duty in city defense. They are very strong with all of the soldiers being equipped with Exoskeleton suits built out of many different materials, including nanobites. It improves the overall performance of the user on almost all of their abilities and equipment. The main and most used armor is named ATLAS for Advanced Tactical Living Attack Soldier 'EQUIPMENT' Armor *ATLAS-25 *ATLAS-56 *ATLAS-99 Heavy Armor *TITAN-X1 *TITAN-3.5 *TITAN-5 'Weapons/Explosives' * AS-91L Assault Rifle *S95 Sniper *M11 Pistol *MG65 Heavy Machine gun *M2513 Shotgun *M65 Pulse Grenade *7G-02 *Mk.36 Explosive hand pistol 'Ground Vehicles' *HT-50 Guardian Tank *Hawk Transport *PW-22 Comet Artillery *SC-84 Saber Scout Space Fleet The Terminus Space Fleet features a large space fleet, with many of the resources use to built it coming from Tenebre. It features a large fleet, with many combat ships. *8 Devastator class Capital Ships *11 Aries class Aircraft Carriers (Can carry up too nine squadrons of Fighters or seven Bomber squadrons) *32 Icarus class Amphibious Assault Ships (Can carry 1 Fighter and Bomber Squadron, 25,000 soldier and 45 Tanks) *29 Valkryie class Cruisers *25 Aurora class Cruisers *49 Stalker class Destroyers *38 Armada class Destroyers There are thousands of patrol ships 'Spacecraft' *F-96 Sparrow Fighter *B-41 Titan Bomber *C-150 Raven Cargo/Transport *V-58 Vulture Transprt *S-99 Runner Scout *AV-72 Thunder Attack Military Engagements and Operations Operation Vanguard : July 29, 2388 - Scouting of the entire planet making sure there's no dangers Operation Challenger: September 6, 2447 - Invasion of Iamara Operation Fortune: May 11, 2502 - Invasion of Jenya and Tenebre Operation Horizon: December 26, 2511 - Settling on Orbis Operation Valiant Guardian: October 29, 2576 - Assisting evacuation efforts on Orbis after a asteroid had struck the city of Denron. Operation Savior: January 25, 2632 - Helping miners trapped in a mine on Tenebre Operation Defiance: February 9, 2682 - Holding the Calais back as defenses in cities are built. : Battle of Kandar Bay: February 11 - Calais victory : Battle of Northern Mines: February 28 - Calais victory : Attack on Runner's Dam: March 6 - Stalemate, destruction of Runner's Dam : Defense of Lorye: March 13 - Calais victory, destruction of most of Lorye : Battle of Northeastern Clynn Mountains: March 16 - Terran victory Operation Retribution : Fall of Nessa: March 23 - Calais victory, one of the largest cities on Terminus is captured and slaughtered : Strike at Parden: March 25 - Terran victory : Invasion of Vendra: March 31 - Calais victory, Terran General Marshall is captured and killed : Defense of Northwestern Passage: April 12 - Calais Pyyrhic Victory Operation Destiny : Evacuation of Manlard: April 30 - Manlard and surrounding areas are evacuated and over 43 million civillians are saved. : Invasion of Talron: May 11 - Terran victory, first city to be saved from destruction by the Calais : Bombing of Talron: May 22 - Calais victory, entire city is bombarded and surrounded, only 4 million soldier and civilians are saved : Battle of Rusken: May 25- Calais Pyyrhic Victory, entire soldier regiment defends evacuation zone and is slaughtered, helping evacuate the survivors from Talron and surrounding areas. : Defense of New Terminus: June 18 - Terran victory, first attempt of an attack on the capital. : Battle of Hope: June 29 - Terran Victory, near battle of annihilation for Calais Marines. Operation Extinction : Retaking of Rusken: July 18 - Terran Pyyrhic Victory : Landing at Alkosta: July 30 - Calais victory, brings a very large invasion force back to Terminus Operation Last Hope : Evacuation of all undefended places to larger cities: August 6 - Over 1 billion people evacuated to colony planets and cities. Operation Invincible : Defense of New Carson: September 26, 2692 - Terran victory, small part of the wall heavily damaged : Strike at Vandeth: March 16, 2699 - Terran victory, Attack on multiple Calais outposts near major cities Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Republic of Terminus